No One Will Know
by mylittlestdream
Summary: Rachel always cleans herself up after a slushie facial. What will happen if two Cheerios suddenly comes inside the girls' room and one of them spill one of her deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No One Will Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Characters are also not mine.**

**Summary: Rachel always cleans herself up after a slushie facial. What will happen if two Cheerios suddenly comes inside the girls' room and one of them spill one of her deepest secret?**

**Spoilers: Audition. This takes place somewhere in season 2.**

**I super duper love Faberry. Faberry just gives too much stories to write.**

**A/N : Just a little one shot for you all. The idea just suddenly popped into my head and I had to write it. I'm currently editing Chapter Six of my multi-chapter Faberry fic. Reviews are much appreciated.**

Rachel was inside one of the stalls in the girls' room when she heard two people coming inside of the girls' room and one of them locked the door.

Rachel has been inside the girls' room for almost an hour now. She was cleaning herself from the slushie that she received from Karofsky and the other jocks. It was the same thing everyday, the humiliation is just as bad but today just hurt more than any other slushie that she have received in the past years. She saw some of the Glee club members laughing when she got slushied and the others just looked at her and stood on the side and didn't do anything. She thought that they have changed and they are friends now. Rachel went straight to the girls' room, she was crying as she was cleaning herself up. Nothing has changed since last year. She was still Rachel Berry, the Glee club loser. No one likes her even the other Glee club members who she thought was her friends still can't stand her.

She heard the two familiar voices and she suddenly started panicking. Luck was not with her today. If the two Cheerios find out that she was inside the stall and she was listening to their conversation, she knows she will never see the light of day. So, she just sat silently inside, trying her best to not make any noise for once in her life.

"Look, Q. I understand your problem. I know how it feels like to have feelings for someone but you can't do anything about it."

"I already told you, Santana. I don't know what you're talking about because I don't have feelings for her!"

Rachel was surprised to hear Quinn say 'her' and not 'him'. Wait. Quinn Fabray is gay? This is totally a big joke. Quinn Fabray can't be gay. She finally felt curious of who Quinn was talking about.

"You're in denial Quinn. Do you really think I believe all that shit you are saying right now? I see how you look at her. It's the same way I look at Britt. You seriously don't know the meaning of subtle. I always catch you staring at her."

Rachel was thinking of leaving but with her position now, it was impossible to leave without being seen by the two Cheerios.

"I already told you a thousand times. I'm with Sam and I don't have feelings for her! Why can't you get that into your head?" Quinn was now getting frustrated.

"Sam? The closest compliment that I have heard you say to Lady Lips was that he was cute. You are always saying that you need him to be back on top, you need him because he is the quarterback, you need him to stay on top of the pyramid, you need him to have your reputation back and that's it. You're only using him Quinn. I have never even heard you say that you like him."

Rachel was still inside the stall adjusting herself carefully so that the two will not know that she was there. She knows it was not right to listen to other people's conversation but she doesn't have any other choice. She was stuck inside the stall.

Quinn sighed."Why do you even care Santana?"

"Because Quinn, as much as I don't want to admit it to myself, I care about you. You are like a sister to me. I actually thought you feel the same way but I guess not."There was sadness in Santana's voice. This side of Santana was something that Rachel has never seen before. She always thought that Santana was being a bitch because she was just putting up a wall and she was right. "I still can't believe that you are capable of telling Sylvester of my surgery."

"San, I already told you that I was not the one who told her about that. You know that I will never do that to you and don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of the bottom and bring you back up with me. "

Rachel feels like she was sucked into an alternate universe. Santana and Quinn can't be the one talking outside of this stall. Rachel can hear sadness, compassion and vulnerability on their voices. She was sure that she was just dreaming or this is all a big prank. This can't really be happening.

"Okay, fine but that's not the point here. I'm helping you, can you please listen? Just please admit it already."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Okay. I like her."Quinn finally said in a whisper.

"Can you please repeat that? I didn't really hear you."Santana said teasing the blonde.

"Fuck you, Santana!"Quinn said and Santana started laughing hard.

"Ouch! That hurt Quinn. Why'd you have to hit me?"Santana rubbed the back of her head.

"Because you're laughing at me!"

"When did this start?"Santana said when she finally stopped laughing and have finally catch her breath.

"I don't know. I think I've liked her since we were in second grade. The first time I heard her sing was...I don't even have words that can explain it."

"That long?"Santana said surprised at the new revelation. She just thought it all started during Quinn's pregnancy. She was always observing the blonde to find ways to bring her down but she didn't have to do anything because the pregnancy has brought Quinn down on its own. But when Santana was observing her, she realized that Quinn has a secret crush. "And here I thought I was good. I thought it started during your baby drama. Damn Q!"

Rachel's world stopped. She can't believe she's hearing all of this. She can't help but think that it was her that they are talking about.

"So what now?"Quinn asked.

"Okay. So, now you have finally admitted to yourself that you like her. That's actually a big step."

"That won't change anything, San."Quinn said now sounding really sad and hurt. Rachel doesn't know why but she feels like she wants to go outside of the stall and just wrap her arms around the blonde and comfort her.

"Why? Because you're a big coward?"

"Yes, Santana. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she will not like me back. That she will reject me. I have done nothing but humiliate her for the past years, I've laughed at her and called her names, you think she'll just magically like me? And if you still haven't figure it out, she is madly inlove with someone else. This conversation is pointless, Santana."

Rachel's head was spinning now. She really can't believe she's hearing all of this. She kept repeating to herself that all of it was just a dream and it can't be real. She keeps thinking that at any moment she will wake up in her bed and this weird dream will stop.

Rachel heard the door open and was slammed shut again.

After a few seconds. "You can come out now, Berry. Quinn, already left."Santana said knocking on the stall.

Rachel felt her heart froze and she can't feel her body. _Oh my gosh! _She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote a second chapter because you guys asked for it. So here it is guys. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.******

**Reviews? Please?******

**Chapter Two.**

"Berry, I said you can come out now." Santana said knocking on the door again.

Rachel was slapping her face lightly. She still thinks she's dreaming. She needs to wake up from this nightmare. She pinched herself. She finally realized that this was really happening and it was not a dream.

She was finally thinking of ways to escape the Latina. She was formulating an escape plan in her mind. She needs to get out of this room alive.

_Maybe I can out run her. I'm smaller than her that means I can run faster but she's a Cheerio. I'm so dead._

"Berry! Will you come out of there on your own or do I need to drag you outside myself?"Santana said sounding impatient.

Rachel immediately got up and opened the door. The Latina was standing outside with her arms wrap around herself.

There was a moment of silence. They were both staring at each other.

"Look, Santana. I promise you, I will never say anything to anyone. I actually have no one to tell and we both know that no one is going to believe me. So, please there is no need for violence." Rachel finally said and the Latina sighed.

"Shut up, Berry! I don't have plans on hurting you but if you won't stop talking I might consider it."The Latina said smirking and the diva winced.

"Okay. I just want to make that clear. I don't want to be-"Santana was now glaring at her. "Sorry. What do you want me to do then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"Rachel said confused.

"Yes. Nothing. Just act as if nothing happened here and you heard nothing. Got it, Berry?"

The tiny brunette just nodded.

They went outside the girls' room.

This was a very weird start of my day, Rachel thought. On the first few hours of her day, she was slushied by three jocks, she realized that she has no friends, she found out that Santana has a heart, she found out that the two Cheerios are actually capable of feeling something other than animosity and most importantly she heard Quinn confess her feelings for someone who she totally think is her. Her head hurts because of all this information. She doesn't really know what she is going to feel about everything that she just heard. She meant it when she said that she doesn't hate Quinn and she also thinks Quinn is beautiful, who doesn't but this doesn't mean that she also like her right? Rachel tried to not think about it. She needs to go to class.

She went to English still processing on her mind of the things that just happened. She sat on her usual sit.

"Hey Berry. You should totally burn that sweater you're wearing. You can save all of the people from getting brain damage." Quinn was leaning forward to Rachel's sit and whispering into her ear. Rachel totally forgot that this was the only class that she shared with Quinn. She was surprised and jumped a little when she realized that Quinn was whispering to her. They were too close to each other; Rachel can probably feel Quinn breathing in her ear. Quinn moved back on her chair.

A blush was forming in Quinn's cheeks when her mind finally caught up of what she had done.

They both sat on their chairs silently the entire hour. When the bell rang they both practically run outside.

Again, luck was not with Rachel this entire day. They have Glee practice, which means another hour that she needs to spend with Quinn and to make it worst, Santana was also there. This will totally be awkward and weird.

Rachel was the first one to arrive at the choir room, as always. She was fixing her sheet music when Quinn arrived.

Quinn silently sat on the chair pretending as if Rachel was not there. She got her notebook from her bag and started writing and drawing.

Rachel was fully aware that Quinn arrived at the choir room but she pretended to be too focused on her sheet music. She saw the blonde sit on the chair then pulled out her notebook from her bag. Rachel was stealing glances at the blonde. When she looked up again, she saw the blonde staring at her. She immediately focused her attention to the sheet music again and she saw from her peripheral vision the blonde did the same thing.

_Oh my gosh! She's staring at me! Did she see me stare at her? Oh my gosh! This is not happening!_ Rachel thought to herself.

The other Glee club members started to arrive. They went to their usual places. Mr. Shue was giving a speech about the contributions of Journey to music and to all their lives. On a normal day, Rachel would have her full attention to Mr. Shue and she would be writing every word that he was saying but this day was far from normal. The entire hour Rachel was focused on the blonde sitting on the far end of the room. She keeps on stealing glances and pretending to write on her notebook.

She can see Quinn sitting on the chair with her notebook on her lap, her elbow resting on the notebook, she was biting her pen. Rachel can't help but smile at what she is seeing. She finds it adorable and sexy at the same time. Then, Quinn turned to her and looked at her.

Rachel immediately turned her head to look at Mr. Shue again. She was not sure but she thinks she saw Quinn smile at her. She can feel her face going red, her breathing going uneven and heart beating faster.

Santana was sitting in the back row and seeing the exchange between the two girls. She was smirking at them.

"Look, San. Quinn and Rachel totally want to kiss each other."Brittany whispered to the Latina as she was pointing to the two girls.

Santana laughed a little."I know Britt. Trust me, I know."

**I hope you enjoyed this follow up. Do you guys want more? I was thinking of doing a Quinn POV. What do you think guys?****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I love all the reviews. I also saw that some of you put it in your favorite stories list. That made me smile so much. Thank you guys!****  
****A/N2: I forgot to say that Finn and Rachel are not together in this story. **

**So, this is Quinn's POV.******

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Three.**

Quinn was walking alone down the halls of McKinley. There was smoke everywhere, then she saw a small figure walking on the far end of the hall but the light was too bright to see who it was. Then the figure walked further down the hall. She tried to chase it but when she reached the end of the hall everything just turned black. She was hearing someone shouting her name.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Quinn opened her eyes and was now on a sitting position in her bed. She had the same dream again. She has been dreaming about it a few times for the past week now.

"What the hell, Q? You scared me! I thought you were dying."The Latina said shaking the blonde then she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Santana? What are you doing here? How did you come inside?"

"You're mom let me in before she left and I wanted to give you a ride to school today."Santana said looking at her phone. Quinn smirked. She knows that this is the Latina's way of saying sorry for pushing her to the lockers.

"Okay. I'll just take a bath. Wait for me downstairs."

When Quinn was inside her bathroom, she kept on thinking about her dream. It was always the same. She was inside McKinley and she see the figure and try to trail it but when she finally reach the end, everything just turns black then she wakes up from the dream more confused than before.

_What does it all mean? Who do I keep seeing in my dream?_ There were too many questions in her mind.

After her bath, Quinn went downstairs and saw the Latina inside the kitchen and looking for something inside the fridge.

"Sorry. I didn't get to have breakfast at home. Joaquin and Carlos ate everything before I could even get there."

"I miss your brothers!"

"You can have them if you want. It will make my life easier."Santana said as she took a bite on the apple.

Santana drove them to McKinley. The entire ride they were just exchanging stories, gossips and other stuffs.

"Quinn, I have to ask you something. It's a little personal."

"Okay."Quinn said a little intrigued of where this conversation is going.

"I know this may sound crazy but…"The Latina paused then looked at Quinn."Do you like Berry?"

Quinn felt her heart stop. _Where the hell is this coming from?_

"What the hell, San? What kind of a question is that?"

"Oh come on, Q. Don't lie to me."

"I don't know what you are saying Santana, I am with Sam."

Santana laughed. "Really, Quinn? Sam? I guess you're both using each other."

"What does that supposed to mean?"She was having an HBIC moment. _Where the hell is Santana going with this? _She thought.

"Haven't you heard of a gay beard, Q? I say Lady Lips is totally on team gay!" Santana said smirking.

"Sam is not gay!"

"Right. Saying that he is not gay is like saying that I'm a virgin."Quinn just glared at her."I'm just stating the obvious."Santana shrugged.

They arrived in McKinley and Quinn immediately got out of the car, she was irritated with Santana.

Santana got her bag then followed Quinn. As they entered the school they saw Karofsky and two other football players throw a grape slushie on Rachel's face. Santana can't help but laugh. Berry's reaction was priceless but then she suddenly felt bad for the girl. She looked at Quinn who was beside her.

Quinn saw what happened and she just stood there. She wanted to help Rachel but she knows it was not a good idea. She saw Rachel run while wiping some of the slushie from her face.

"Quinn, aren't you going to follow her?"Santana asked pointing at the running diva.

"Are you serious? Why will I follow her?"Quinn walked to her first class irritated not because of Santana said but because she can't do anything to help Rachel.

The entire time, Quinn was thinking of Rachel. She was wondering what the girl was doing. She could have helped her but things were just too damn complicated. _She probably already changed her clothes by now and went to her class._ Quinn thought.

After her class, she was about to go to her next class when she was pulled inside the girls' room.

"What the hell, S?"

"Look, Q. I understand your problem. I know how it feels like to have feelings for someone but you can't do anything about it."

"I already told you, Santana. I don't know what you're talking about because I don't have feelings for her!"

"You're in denial Quinn. Do you really think I believe all that shit you are saying right now? I see how you look at her. It's the same way I look at Britt. You seriously don't know the meaning of subtle. I always catch you staring at her."

_Oh my gosh! She knows! I have to deny this. She just can't know the truth._

"I already told you a thousand times. I'm with Sam and I don't have feelings for her! Why can't you get that into your head?" Quinn was now getting frustrated. She doesn't have time for this.

"Sam? The closest compliment that I have heard you say to Lady Lips was that he was cute. You are always saying that you need him to be back on top, you need him because he is the quarterback, you need him to stay on top of the pyramid, you need him to have your reputation back and that's it. You're only using him Quinn."

She knows that this was all true. She is just using Sam because it makes sense just like when she was with Finn. She needed him to be back on top. He was a nice guy but like Santana, Quinn believes that he is on team gay. It actually makes it easier to date him. They are both just using each other. It was like a business deal.

Quinn sighed."Why do you even care Santana?"

"Because Quinn, as much as I don't want to admit it to myself, I care about you. You are like a sister to me. I actually thought you feel the same way but I guess not." She can hear sadness in the Latina's voice."I still can't believe that you are capable of telling Sylvester of my surgery."

"San, I already told you that I was not the one who told her about that. You know that I will never do that to you and don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of the bottom and bring you back up with me. "

She actually wanted to kill the person who told Sylvester about Santana. Her plan was to work hard and play fair to get back on top. She didn't want to have a fight with Santana. She doesn't know who told Sylvester but when she finds out, she has already prepared something for that person.

"Okay, fine but that's not the point here. I'm helping you, can you please listen? Just please admit it already."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Okay. I like her."_Yes. Quinn Fabray likes Rachel Berry._ It was just Santana and she knows that she will understand her.

"Can you please repeat that? I didn't really hear you."Santana said teasing the blonde.

"Fuck you, Santana!"Quinn said and Santana started laughing hard. Quinn hit her on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Quinn. Why'd you have to hit me?"Santana rubbed the back of her head.

"Because you're laughing at me!"

"When did this start?"

"I don't know. I think I've liked her since we were in second grade. The first time I heard her sing was...I don't even have words that can explain it."

Quinn can still remember that day. Their teacher introduced the new kid and she went in front. She was wearing a cute little pink sweater and Quinn actually wanted to laugh at her. The girl introduced herself and said things about her dream of becoming a Broadway star someday and then she started singing. Quinn felt her world stop. The girl has an amazing voice.

"That long? And here I thought I was good. I thought it started during your baby drama. Damn Q!"

"So what now?"Quinn asked.

"Okay. So, now you have finally admitted to yourself that you like her. That's actually a big step."

"That won't change anything, San."

"Why? Because you're a big coward?"

"Yes, Santana. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she will not like me back. That she will reject me. I have done nothing but humiliate her for the past years, I've laughed at her and called her names, you think she'll just magically like me? And if you still haven't figured it out, she is madly in love with someone else. This conversation is pointless, Santana."

Quinn walked outside the room.

Quinn has already thought of all of this before. She keeps on thinking of what will happen if she just tell her how she feels but there are just too many things that always stops her, her family, her reputation and of course Rachel. She knows the girl will never forgive her for everything that she had done. If it was her, she will never forgive herself. Rachel was also in love with someone else. Quinn has always been jealous of Finn.

Quinn went straight to her class. She saw Rachel enter the room and of course she does what she always do to hide everything that she is feeling. She teases the brunette to make her feel bad but she didn't realize that she was too close to the brunette. She leaned back to her chair and started blushing.

The whole time, she was just staring at the tiny brunette in front of her. This is what she always do. English is her favorite subject because she gets to spend a whole hour staring at Rachel without the brunette knowing about it.

She went straight to her locker after the bell rang. She doesn't know why but she feels like there is tension between her and Rachel. She saw Sam standing beside her locker.

"Hey Quinn."Sam said as he kisses her on the cheeks.

"Hi."

This was always the routine everyday. Sam will go to her locker and they will both go to class together.

Quinn needed time to think so she planned on going to the choir room earlier than usual.. When she went inside the choir room she saw the tiny brunette sitting on the piano bench.  
_  
__Of course she's here._ Quinn thought.

She pretended to not notice the brunette and went straight to her chair. She got her notebook then she started writing and drawing. It was the same drawings. She can't help it. She always keeps drawing the brunette. The notebook also contains short poems about her.

She tried to steal a glance at the brunette and when she raised her head she saw chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She immediately turned back to what she was doing.

_Shit! I think she caught me staring._

The other members started to arrive. Of course, Sam sat beside her. It was also part of the routine. Mr. Shue was having a long speech again that Quinn was not interested of listening to, she leaned forward pretending that she was listening. She felt someone was staring at her. She slowly turned to her left and she saw the brunette staring at her, then Rachel turned her head back in front and Quinn can't help but smile.

She doesn't know why the brunette kept looking at her but her heart was smiling because she knows the brunette is giving her attention.

That night Quinn had the dream again but something was different. She followed the figure and instead of seeing black. She finally saw the face of the person and then she woke up with tears in her face. She got her phone and started dialing a number.

"Sam, can we please talk."

**Okay. I know I'm bad at ending chapters. I'm really sorry.******

** Yes. There is more. It's probably the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, guys sorry for the late update. I know I said that this was the last chapter but I kind of like the story so one more chapter after this one. If I have time and ideas, I'll probably continue this. I kind have ideas for the story but I don't know if it's enough so maybe I'll just use it on a different one.**

**Warning: No Faberry interaction on this chapter but I promise next chapter will be better and I'll update as soon as possible.  
**

**Chapter Four.  
**

Quinn was sitting on the couch. She was tapping her phone with her finger. She got up and started pacing in her living room.

_I need to do this. I need to tell him the truth. I can't do this anymore. He deserves to know the truth._

She took a deep breath and sat on the couch again. She was taking deep breaths to relax herself.

Quinn was crying when she called Sam. She asked him to go to her house. Quinn gave him her address and directions because Sam has never been to the Fabray Residence. She knows it was late but she needed to do this now. She needed to tell him the truth.

Sam arrived ten minutes after she called. She let him inside.

"Is something wrong?"Sam asked as he enters the Fabray house. "Is your mom here?"

"No. She's with my sister in Philadelphia."Quinn gestured him to take a sit on the couch.

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"Uhm, I have to tell you something very important. It's about our relationship."Quinn said as she sits next to Sam.

"Wait, Quinn. Before you say anything, I would like to tell you something first. I have been thinking about this for days now. You're a very nice girl Quinn but I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What?"Quinn said surprised with what Sam is saying. _Is he breaking up with me?_ "Are you breaking up with me?"

_Why do I even care if he breaks up with me? Isn't that what I was going to do? Oh wait. No one breaks up with Quinn Fabray. Ugh. Whatever. I don't even care about that anymore.__  
_  
"Yes, Quinn. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"She asked out of curiosity.

"If I tell you, promise me you will not tell anyone."

Quinn just nodded.

_Oh my gosh! Here it is! He's totally admitting that he's gay._

"Quinn..."Sam took a deep breath."I think I like someone else."

Quinn looked at him."I knew it."Quinn said when she hadn't realized what Sam said. "Wait, what? You like someone else? So, you're really not gay?"

"Uhm. About that, I think I like a guy."Sam said shyly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm really hearing this."Quinn said as she puts her face in her hand.

"Are you mad?"

Quinn sighed then shook her head."No. I actually asked you to come here because of that. I also don't think that I can do this anymore and I kinda know about the being gay thing."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say a speech about taking our relationship to a higher level."Quinn can't help but smile. Sam is a nice guy and she knows he will find someone that will love him for who he is."So, what's your reason?"

"Uhm. If I tell you, you also need to promise me to keep it between the two of us."

Sam turned to look at her and then put his hand on his mouth."Oh my gosh! You're gay too?"Quinn nodded."I knew it."

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone."

"Of course. You know you can trust me."

"I know. Thank you Sam."

"So, we were just using each other then?"

"Yeah. I guess so."Quinn rested her head on the couch.

"I have a question." Sam said and Quinn nodded for him to continue."Have you realized that we actually look like brothers and sisters?" Sam laughed at Quinn's reaction. She looks a little disgusted.

"Ew Sam! That's kinda gross to think about."

Sam was still laughing."Kurt was the one who told me. I just laughed at it." Sam said defending himself.

"Well, it's kind of funny when you think about it." Quinn giggled.

"Who is it then?"Sam said now looking at Quinn seriously.

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

"Uhm."Quinn was thinking if she should tell him.

"I get it. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I totally understand."

"It's Rachel."Quinn whispered. She trusts him and she knows he'll never tell anyone.

"Rachel? As in, Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah."

Sam giggled a bit. "Well, that explains everything."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You kind of always talk about her. You always find ways to insult how she dresses, her eyes, her legs, her mannerisms. You even throw compliments sometimes. At first I thought you were jealous because Finn likes her but then I realized it was Finn that you are jealous of."Sam chuckled.

"So, you knew?"Quinn blushed a little."Am I really that obvious?"

"I kind of notice but I was not sure. It's not that obvious, maybe, to me, Kurt, Santana and Brittany because we always try to observe you and we know what we are looking at but to other people, well, it looks normal. It looks like you really hate her and want to punch her."

"Wow! I just realized this now. Maybe they were right in saying that Glee club is gay."

They both started laughing. Quinn held Sam's hand.

"Thank you Sam. I was expecting much worst."

"Are you kidding me? If you were scared, how do you think I felt? You kind of scare me. No offense."Quinn just smiled."So, are you going to tell her?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm afraid that she will hate me more and she won't believe me."

Sam shook his head then smiled."She doesn't hate you."

"I don't think I can do this."Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"You can do this. You just need time. I'll help you if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

The next morning, Quinn woke up and got out of bed. She took a bath, prepared her things for school and ate her breakfast.

She drove early to McKinley.

She got out of her car. She saw Santana, Brittany and Sam approaching her.

"Hi guys."Quinn said then kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam raised his eyebrow then smiled at her." Sorry. I got used to it but that is also a thank you for last night." Quinn whispered.

"So, I heard you two broke up."Santana said looking at Quinn.

"Yeah."

"You don't look sad."Santana said with a soft smirk."Shouldn't you be moping in your car?"

_Oh shit. This girl knows a lot of things. Why does she always need to know things? What the hell am I going to say?_

"Santana, don't tease her."Sam said then nudged Santana. She glared at him."Don't worry, Quinn, she knows."

"Wait, what? You knew about everything?"Quinn said talking to the Latina.

"Of course, I know, Fabray. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I know everything."Santana said putting folding her arms in front of her.

Sam shook his head."Yeah. She cornered me on the choir room once and asked me. Well, forced is a much more appropriate word."He glanced at Santana and she just smirked at him.

"Santana, is your new life mission, forcing people to admit that they are gay?"Quinn asked then laughed lightly.

"Hey. I'm just trying to help my friends. Geez, guys. Don't I get any appreciation here? A 'Thank you Santana' would have been nice!"

Quinn surprised Santana with a hug."Ew, Q!"Santana said pulling away from the hug but Quinn wouldn't let her go."Quinn! I said thank me not be lovey shit. Get off of me!"

Brittany shouted 'Group Hug!' then she wrapped her arms around the two other Cheerios.

"Okay. You can stop hugging me now." Santana said as she was still trying to get the two blondes' arms off of her.

Quinn and Brittany finally released her and they all laughed.

"Wait. Does this mean Quinn is also a dolphin and she's going to kiss Rachel now?"Brittany asked looking like she was solving a very hard math problem.

"Britt, Q is not a shark."

"Oh right."

Quinn and Sam just looked at each other and both confused with the conversation. The Latina just shrugged.

"So, Quinn what are we doing?"The Latina asked as the four of them enter the school grounds.

Quinn raised an eyebrow."What do you mean?"

"Don't you like have a romantic shit planned out to get your girl?"

"Uhm. No?"Quinn said.

"So, you break up with Lady Lips here for nothing?" Sam just nodded agreeing to what the Latina have said.

_She's right. It will not be fair for Sam and I really want to tell her everything but I what if she rejects me. I can't do this._

Quinn sighed."I don't know if I can do this S. She would never forgive me. I don't want to give her more reasons to hate me. She might start avoiding me if I ever tell her and she would never believe me."

Santana hit the blonde on the head."Ouch!"Quinn rubbed her head and glared at the Latina.

"That's for hitting me yesterday."Santana hit her again. "And this is for being fucking moron! Are you fucking serious? All I here is shit coming out of your mouth. Where is Quinn Fucking Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge? Come on, Q. You can do this."

"Yeah. She's right and we will help you."Sam said as he held Quinn's hands.

"Okay. Fine but I say when this all happen. I want to be totally prepared."

The four of them entered McKinley. Santana and Brittany walked side by side with their pinkies linked together. Sam and Quinn were smiling at each other.

_I will tell her everything when I'm ready. I just hope that day comes sooner._

**I don't like Fabrevans and there was a time when I really wanted to punch Sam in the face**_**( It was when he had the black eye, I wanted to add another one)**_** but I like Sam actually. I know it's weird. If ever, I think a Fabrevans friendship will be okay.**

**Next chapter will be the last but I was thinking of adding another one and continuing it from there. I wanted to write a friendship between, Pezberry, Fabrevans and Kum.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rachel's POV.**

The night after the incident in the bathroom, Rachel wasn't able to sleep. She kept on thinking of what all of that means. It was when she finally realized that she really likes Quinn. She was already attracted to the blonde before but Quinn was beautiful and talented and all the people are thinking the same thing, so, Rachel thought that it was normal for her to have a little crush on Quinn and that it was just a phase. She realized that it wasn't just a phase and she just tried to ignore it. The girl hates her so what was the point in liking her. Now, Rachel knows that Quinn doesn't hate her but just the opposite.

The next day, Rachel missed her daily routine, she has never missed it before but with all the things that she is thinking she doesn't want to add physical exhaustion to her problems. She ate her breakfast and went to school.

On the parking lot, she saw Quinn and she smiled to herself then Sam, Brittany and Santana arrived. Her smile disappeared when she saw Quinn kiss Sam on the cheeks. She felt her heart break in two. Jealousy was over flowing through her body.

She continued looking at the four. She wanted to know what they were talking about but she has had enough of listening to other people's conversation. She knows that it never does her any good. So, she just stayed were she is but still looking at the four.

She loves seeing that Quinn was smiling and that she is happy but it breaks Rachel's heart to know that she will never be the reason for those beautiful smiles. She saw the two Cheerios envelope Quinn into a hug. She felt more jealousy because she knows she can never do that then Sam held Quinn's hands. She stopped looking and she can feel tears in her eyes now. She wiped it with her hand.

I can do this. I don't like Quinn Fabray. I don't care about her. I have survived her name calling for years. I can totally do this. Rachel kept repeating this to herself.

That day she went to class. She wasn't able to focus on anything other than Quinn.

At lunch, she sat with Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck and Finn. She just sat their quietly eating her pasta. Finn was talking to her and she laugh at herself when she realized that Finn was just her distraction to not think of the blonde before. It all made sense to her now. She chased after Finn to forget about the blonde. She just got a little carried away with things but it still obviously didn't work because she is there sitting and thinking of the Quinn.

Rachel went to her locker after Spanish class. She was still thinking about the blonde. She was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't notice when someone stood beside her locker. She slammed the locker door shut out of surprise.

"Oh my gosh!"Rachel shouted as she held her chest."Quinn?"

"Sorry Rachel."Quinn said smiling a bit.

"Rachel? That's new. I didn't know that you knew my name."

"Uhm. Sorry."The blonde frowned a little.

"Sorry? About what?"

The blonde bit her lip and Rachel stared at the blondes lip.

She's so adorable. OMG! She needs to stop doing that. I wonder how her lips will feel like. I can't believe I'm thinking this. I need to leave now. She shook her head lightly.

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel finally said, wishing that the blonde will just go because she was not sure how much self-control she has left.

"Uhm. Nothing. Just forget about it."The blonde girl was gone before Rachel could even say something. Rachel just stared at the retreating blonde.

Rachel went straight to English class. She sat on her usual sit. She was surprised with how the blonde was acting. She was not throwing insults at her. Quinn was suddenly shy around Rachel. That was very new in Rachel's eyes. She really doesn't know what she will do now.

In the middle of the class, when the teacher was now sitting on his chair and allowed everyone to read their books, Rachel felt that someone was staring at her. She turned to see who it was.

She saw the blonde immediately turn to her book. Rachel smiled at herself.

Rachel turned her head again and tried her best to focus on her book but she can't because she can feel the blonde still staring at her. She just flipped the pages pretending to read it. She can't understand anything.

This isn't happening. Why does she have to stare at me like that?

Rachel got out of the room after the bell rang. She went straight to the choir room. She sat on the piano bench and started playing some notes. Only music can relax her, it is her escape from everything. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her body.

She can't focus on anything because of the blonde. She keeps on thinking about the her blonde hair, her hazel eyes, her cute smile and her kissable lips.

This is going to be harder than I thought. Why is this happening? What did I do? Am I really that bad of a person? She smiled at herself. She knows she can really be dramatic at times.

Rachel didn't notice when the Quinn went inside the choir room. She was still playing.

"What are you playing?"Quinn asked as she sat on the chair and Rachel almost fell from the piano bench. Quinn giggled.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep coming out of nowhere?"

"What? I didn't come out of nowhere. You were just too occupied to notice me enter the room."

Rachel sighed."I was playing random notes. I don't really know what I'm playing."

"It sounds good."

"Wow! Did I hear that right? Did I just hear a compliment from Quinn Fabray?" Rachel said then immediately felt guilty as she saw Quinn looked a little hurt with what she said.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I being a complete bitch to her?

She was still adjusting to everything. She doesn't know what her response will be with Quinn's actions.

Rachel continued playing and acted as if Quinn was not there. Quinn did the same but both of them stole glances at each other when they feel like the other one wasn't looking.

**Quinn POV.**

The day started okay for Quinn. She actually doesn't know if she wanted to see the brunette or not.

She spent her lunch with Sam, Kurt, Brittany and Santana. They all find it actually funny that they are all in one table and they kept on observing people the whole lunch time and probably looking for new recruits, their little inside joke. Quinn was very happy with this new development in her life. Even if no one really knows that she's actually gay, she is happy with her friends and that was the only thing that matters with her at the time. She knows that they understand her and will never judge her. Yes, she has known that she was gay a long time ago. She knows that she is not interested in guys and just using all of them.

"So what do we call ourselves now, The GayLes League?"Santana asked and laughed. The others joined in and laughed too.

"That is just terrible. Can't you think of a better one?"Sam said as he was still laughing.

Quinn continued laughing until she saw the tiny brunette sit beside Finn on the lunch tables. Quinn sighed, stared at the brunette, and then frowned.

"Hey Q. You okay?"The Latina asked.

"I'm fine."Quinn answered, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You don't look okay, Quinn."Brittany said and gave Quinn a hug.

Santana scanned the room and mentally high-fived herself when she found what she was looking for. 'Found it!' She said to herself. She poked Kurt and pointed at the diva and the quarterback who seems like in a serious conversation. Kurt smiled a little and shook his head. Sam has already told him everything. They all just sat silently because they know there is nothing that they can do at this moment. The blonde was not yet prepared.

Quinn saw the brunette when she was getting her books in her locker. Quinn doesn't know what came into her but she found herself walking towards the girl.

She smiled when she saw the brunette's reaction but her smile faded with what the brunette said. She knew that the brunette will never forgive her after all she has done. So, she ran away. It was the only thing she can do.

It does not help that the next class was English but she still loves this because she can look at the brunette without her knowing. So, Quinn did what she usually does. She stares at the brunette and memorize her movements. Then, the brunette turned around and Quinn immediately turned her attention to her book and pretended to read it. When the brunette turned her head back, Quinn let out a deep breath then continued looking at the girl in front of her.

I think I'm getting crazy. Why can't I even focus in this stupid book? I need sometime alone.

As she entered the choir room, she heard beautiful music playing. She sat on the chair and she continued watching the diva who was oblivious of her presence.

Why do I always forget that she's here? She's so beautiful.

She loves how Rachel plays the piano with so much passion. She knows it was just simple notes but it makes her heart smile. She loves Rachel best with her music, here was just so much love and passion coming out of the brunette.

She finally talked to her because she was not sure how long she will last with the brunette's eyes closed like that and too focus on what she was doing, the brunette finally saw her. She giggled a little when she saw Rachel almost fall from the piano bench.

She tried having a conversation with the brunette but her reaction was just how Quinn would expect. Everything that she will do will be questioned because she has never shown that she liked the brunette.

I can't tell her how I feel. She will never forgive me. She will think this is all a big joke. I really can't do this.

Days have passed and Quinn still hasn't done anything. She just acted as if everything didn't happen. Brittany, Kurt, Sam and Santana have been bugging her everyday but they haven't been successful. She just keeps on stealing glances at the brunette on the hallways, during English class and Glee practice.

Quinn was now standing in front of her locker. She saw the tiny brunette on the far end of the hall. She remembered her dream and she can't help but smile.

"You got to stop doing that?"Santana said looking at Quinn.

"I'm not doing anything."Quinn said as she now stood straight.

"You look like a creepy stalker. Seriously!"

The blonde just glared at her. Brittany, Sam and Kurt arrived.

"Hey guys! What are you looking at?"Sam said as he look at the direction the two Cheerios are looking at and smiled.

"Ms. Fabray here is stalking the midget."

Quinn glared at Santana. She stepped forward to the Latina's face."First, stop calling her a midget and second, I . Am . Not . Stalking . Her!"Quinn shouted the last words.

They all laughed. "Whatever you say Q."Santana said as she taps Quinn's back and tried to move Quinn away with her finger.

"Look, Quinn. I know you're afraid."Kurt said rubbing on her shoulders to relax her a bit."You really need to do something soon. She will not be there forever."

Quinn really wanted to tell her. She just doesn't feel like she was ready yet. There were times when she wanted to tell Rachel how she feels for her but she always end up leaving or running away. She can only stare at the brunette and admire her from a far. It breaks her heart to think Rachel with someone else. She really needs to do something soon. She always feels jealous when she sees the brunette with Puck or Finn.

She continues having the same dream every day. The same dream as before. She always sees Rachel's face when she reaches the end of the hall.

The five of them turned to look at Rachel again. They saw the five jocks walking towards Rachel's direction with cup of slushie on their hands.

"Oh no. That's not good."Kurt said.

Quinn ran as fast as she can, it was the fastest five seconds of her life. She stopped on the end of the hall; she closed her eyes then she saw black and felt something cold hit her face. She smiled because she knows she got there on time.

Everyone was surprised of what happened. They all gasped and stood frozen on their places.

"What the hell, Fabray?"Karofsky shouted.

Quinn wiped some of the slushie off her face. She moved forward to the towering jock and grabbed his jacket.

"You listen to me Karofsky. This is the last time that you are going to slushie anyone. If I ever see or hear you slushie another person. I swear to God, you are going to wish you were never born."

Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Sam were now on Quinn's back. They look like they will attack at any moment, well, except for Brittany and Kurt. Karofsky removed Quinn's hands and fixed his jacket then he turned and walked away with the other jocks.

Quinn felt someone tugged her on the arm. They were now inside the girls' room.

Before the doors closed she heard someone say 'Get some, Q!' She was pretty sure that was Santana.

Inside the girls' room, the brunette was looking at her. Probably still shocked of what happened.

"Why did you do that?"Rachel said looking at the blonde.

Quinn was looking on the floor."Because you do not deserve that. You don't deserve those slushies that you have received before. You don't deserve every insult that I have thrown at you."

"Why did you do that?"Rachel said again louder than when she said it first. Quinn was now looking at her.

This is it. I have to tell her. Come on, Fabray. You can totally do this. You will finally let her know.

Quinn took a deep breath."Because I wanted to protect you Rachel. I didn't want you to ever go through that again. Because Rachel," Quinn took another deep breath. "I like you."

Soft lips are now crushing into each other. Their kiss was passionate and full of need. Both of them battling for domination, hands everywhere.

Quinn closed her eyes. This was not how she has imagined all of this. She was thinking of a more romantic atmosphere, not in the girls' room where she is dripping in corn syrup but she doesn't care. She was now kissing Rachel and it's a hundred times better than she has imagined it. Rachel taste like honey with a mixture of grapes because of the slushie.

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel was surprised when the blonde stopped the slushie from hitting her. It was the first time that someone stood up for her.

She arrived at McKinley preparing herself to act as normal as possible as if the other days didn't happen. She saw all the glances and stares and just didn't do anything. It made her smile everyday because the blonde was giving her attention but it was just not enough and she knows it.

When she saw the blonde standing in front of her dripping with grape flavored slushie, she was shocked. After the jocks left, she pulled her to girls' room. It was time to sort everything out.

She asked her why she did it. She heard Quinn's answer but that was not what she was looking for. She repeated her question. That was when she heard the blonde finally say the words that she has been waiting to hear.

She stepped forward and kissed the blonde. Her hand was on blonde hair and she was pulling lightly. She was putting everything on this kiss.

Her lips taste like strawberry and grape. My two favorite flavors. Rachel smiled to herself.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other, foreheads rested together. Hazel eyes staring back at chocolate brown eyes. They were telling everything with their stare. Every word that haven't been said. Every feeling that have been felt. This was the beginning of something good.

They both smiled and soft lips crushing into each other once more. Full of passion and love. They were both moving in slow rhythm. It was like they were memorizing every feeling.

This was the start of something that will change their lives and they both know it. They both finally found the courage to admit their feelings.

Who knew listening to other people's conversation can be beneficial? Rachel thought.

**So, that's it. Which one did you like better guys? Reviews? Please? Thank you so much for reading. Following, Reviewing and putting it on your fave list means so much to me.**

**If you guys have any ideas for a fic just email me.:) tumblr- littlelamb-goldstars**


End file.
